


Dear Doctor

by opshop222



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff (kinda), Letters, the reader is a winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opshop222/pseuds/opshop222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the world of angels, demons, and monsters, the Reader ends up meeting the Doctor. Unfortunately the past has a way of catching up to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first piece of writing on here, so feedback would be appreciated! I really hope you like this. :)

Doctor,

Has it been five years already? Five years of traveling around in a blue box. I mean it feels like yesterday I was yelling at you for stealing my cab. I miss those days, the mystery, the excitement, the thrill. Thank you for those moments.

You’re probably wondering what is going on, and why this is looking more and more like a “last goodbye” letter. That’s because it is. I mean, it isn’t really, I mean not from my point of view it isn’t because I wrote this a couple days ago, but I mean from your point of view it is. I don’t really know what I mean.

I know I’m not making any sense, I apologise. I am currently hallucinating that the room is on fire and have drunk so much whiskey; I fear I might have to go to the hospital. I’ll probably re-write this letter in the morning, oh well. What can you do?

I just wanted you to know that this isn’t your fault. None of it is.

The universe is so big, you taught me that. You know so much more than me when it comes to planets, and stars, and time, and people, but I know some things you don’t.

Before you found me that afternoon, before you took me on this grand adventure, I was alone and lost and confused.

I was raised as something called a Hunter. Hunting demons, saving people, killing ghosts, the family business. As hard as that is to believe, that was my life since the beginning. I knew how to say a Latin demon-exorcising incantation before I learnt when was the appropriate time to say thank you. Why do you think I carved that demon trap into my doorway?

Anyway, that job was terrible. I lost my entire family to that job. My mother when I was four, my father when I was twenty-five, both my brothers when I was thirty.

See when my brothers died, I couldn’t take the pain. I was upset and angry and I didn’t know what to do. So I drove to the nearest crossroads, did some magic, and sold my soul to a demon.

First I should explain what happens when you make a deal with a demon. You pitch your soul, guaranteeing a one-way ticket to hell when you die. You get what you wish for (money, a good career, loved one rising from the grave, etc) and you get a certain amount of time to live out your wish before your scheduled death. Most people it’s ten years, but since I was a hunter (and a well known one at that) I only got five.

Now I know what you’re asking. I didn’t wish for my brothers to rise from the grave, for two reasons. One, they would have kicked my ass seven ways to Sunday if they knew I made a deal to raise them. Two, they were in heaven with my parents, who was I to take them away from finally being at peace?

So instead I asked for a friend.

The next day, you ran into me, taking me away on this grand adventure, becoming my best friend in the entire universe (and even further). I was happy, content. I didn’t get the nightmares any more. I was saving people without the hunting part. I was doing good and brilliant things. I cannot thank you enough for that.

But now, my five years are up, and the hellhounds are on my ass.

I have been to many places. New New York, Costa del Centauri VI, Barcelona (the planet), Koorharn, Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, and they all have been equally brilliant and unique and special (except for my brief time in Hell and Purgatory, that was a nightmare to get through) and they have all made me into the person I am today.

However my favourite place will always be the little comet on the edge of the galaxy. The one where you could see into the cosmos, and remarkably had a little picnic set up on it. I will always remember that night. You talked for hours and hours, waving your hands about in the air, explaining how to spell Raxacoricofallaratorius. I felt at peace, it was the first time in my entire life that I felt truly happy.

Thank you so much, Doctor. Truly.

I guess this is where I say goodbye. My eyes are blurring and the whiskey bottle is almost empty and I’m not quite sure if I’m actually writing this or I’m dreaming it, but I want you to know that you are brilliant.

These past five years have been absolutely brilliant.

Thank you, my friend.


End file.
